VGHS, here I come
by mayo297
Summary: The gang minus Jenny is in their final year on VGHS and they have a new student, who transfered for his last year
1. Chapter 1

Mike " WarMachine" Wilson. That's me. And after three years in Hardcore Gaming Academy, I decided to transfer to VGHS for my final year. Just got fed up with some people and some stuff at HGA and I just filed for transfer and my request was accepted.

I stepped out of Calhoun's office and went to look for my welcome buddy, Allison Michaels. Also known as Moriarty, part of VGHS' FPS team. The same team I was hoping to get on.

I was walking through campus, when somebody bumped into me.

"Sorry man. I was just...I was thinking, not really paying attention to where I was going. Sorry." The guy apologized.

"That's fine." I shrugged it off. "Hey, you're BrianD." I said as I recognized him. I played a match against him last year. They'd won, it had been a really tight game.

"Do we know each other?" He asked, unsure.

"Well, we don't, but we played against each other last year. Mike WarMachine Wilson." I said, extanding my hand towards him.

He took it and then it hit him.

"Oh, yeah. From HGA, right? What are doing here, man?"

"Well, I asked for a transfer."

Brian nodded his head.

"Well, it's good we're going to be on the same team this time. If you decide to try out, that is."

One corner of my mouth went up.

"You know it."

"Then, best of luck tomorrow."

"Thanks, dude. Hey, do you happen to know where Allison is?" I asked him.

" Moriarty? She went to get some early practice before the classes begin with Games, Rapwnzel and Jax. Why?"

"She's my welcome buddy."

"Oh, you know what, I'll show you around, let her practice with the others." Brian said.

"Okay, lead the way." I said and followed him.

"...and that brings our tour to an end. Oh, this is Ki, our head RA. Ki, this is Mike. Brian introduced me to the red headed girl. We shook hands and she smiled.

"Very nice to meet you, Mike. Welcome to VGHS." She said and I could tell that she's a hyper and super positive person.

"Nice to meet you too, Ki. Okay, I'm going to my room to unpack. See you later, both of you."

"Bye." They said in unison and I walked towards where my room was.

When I got there, I found out I didn't have a roommate.

 _Good_ I thought to myself. I didn't mind sharing a room, but it was nice to have your own space.

I got in and looked around. A bunk bed, two dressers, two desks. Your standard dorm room.

When I unpacked all my stuff, I grabbed the other bag and set up my computer. When that was done, I opened Filed of Fire and played a couple rounds against the game bots. It was nothing special. I would have to ask Ki for the password to the school network, so I could play on public servers. I started to yawn. Wow. How was it evening already? I didn't realize I've been playing that long.

I got up, grabbed my pj pants, an old sleeping shirt, a towel and soap and went to take a shower.

Cleaned and refreshed, I closed the door to my room behind me and got into bed to get a good sleep before try outs tomorrow. I fell asleep almost that exact moment, I was so tired.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up at 7 am to the sound of my alarm. I groaned and sat on my bed. I took the phone in my hand and snoozed the alarm. I sighed and put it back on the nightstand.

I got up and stretched a bit. I put on my favorite baggy sweatpants, a black shirt with long sleeves and a plain white t -shirt over it. I brushed my teeth over the sink that was in my room and headed to the cafeteria for breakfast.

I was walking down the hallway when I met Ki.

"Good morning, Mike." She greeted me with her enthusiasm. I had to smile at that.

"Mornin', Ki. Goin' to get breakfast?" I asked.

"Yes, I am. With Brian, my boyfriend Ted and a few friends. They're probably already there. Want to join us?"

"Sure. Lead the way."

We didn't say much on our way to the cafeteria, but it wasn't an awkward silence.

Ki opened the door and walked in. I followed her.

Soon an asian guy waved at her from a table with several people sitting, eating and talking to each other.

I followed Ki to them. The asian guy gave Ki a kiss on the lips. So that must be Ted.

"Hi, Kiwi." He said to her.

"Hi, Ted. Everybody, this is Mike. He transfered here for his final year from HGA." Ki introduced me.

"Yeah, I remember you. Really tight game last year, you were good. Games Dean." The guy wearing a red jacket and a hat introduced himself and we shook hands.

"We already met." Said Brian, but still shook my hand.

"Moriarty." The girl with wavy red hair said and shook my hand as well.

The other guy jumped to his feet and locked my hand in a tight grip.

"Jumpin' Jax." He said.

"Hey man, I'm Ted Wong. Brian's roommate and Ki's boyfriend." I smiled at his introduction.

That left the brunette girl who was sitting right opposite me. She looked me in the eye, damn those eyes were beautiful. Are they green? Blue? Grey? I swear they're all of the above. And they're big and beautiful.

"Rapwnzel." She said and gave me the cutest smile I've ever seen.

"Nice to meet you, all." I told them.

We ate our pizza dunx and talked about various things. It was great. The whole table erupted in laughter every now and then after a funny story. My goodness, when Rapwnzel laughed. It was so beautiful.

"Okay, guys, it's almost time. We should get to the booths." Brian said.

"Right behind you, captain." Games said and we all got up and went to the sign up booths at campus.

Ted gave Ki another kiss and went to the drift booth and she went to game development. Brian and the others went to FPS followed by me. Brian sat in the chair and the team stood around the booth and talked to one another.

"Swipe away, man." Brian said and smiled at me.

I took off the ID badge from my neck and swiped it n the consol's slot. My gamertag flashed on the screen and I was officially signed up to try out for FPS.

Two hours later I was taking down enemy players in the Grand theft auditorium and ended up on top. I wasn't cocky about it, it wasn't that easy. I was really glad when the try outs were done. I was a little nervous.

Brian and Games annouced the names of the freshmen who were going to play for JV. The kids were jumping with joy.

"Alright. And for the open spot on Varsity, that goes to Mike WarMachine Wilson."

 _Yes!_ I thought. Alright, I made it. Now it was only about not screwing up.

"Congrats, man." Brian said to me and gave me my jacket and jersey.

"Thanks, man. It's gonna be great pleasure playing with you all." I said, but my eyes found Rapwnzel.

"There's going to be a party on the frag floor. You comin', right?" Games asked.

"Hell yeah." Was my response.

"Awesome." Jax said and gave me a pat on the back.

With that said we made our way to the frag floor.

I helped the guys set up the music equipment and Ki, Ted and a kid named Wendel took care of food and drinks. Rapwnzel and Moriarty decorated the place and then helped the others.

The party started and it was going really good. More like great, actually. I played DXM with Brian, but had no chance of beating him, so after three rounds I went and poured myself some ginger ale.

"Hey." I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw it was Rapwnzel. I noticed she'd gotten changed. _So that's where she disappeared._ I thought.

She looked really pretty. Dressed in black skinny jeans and green tanktop, wearing white sneakers and that beautiful smile.

"Hi. You look great." I said before I could stop myself.

Her smile grew a little and made cute dimples on her cheeks.

"Thanks. You were really good today. I'm glad you're on our team this season." She told me.

I smiled at her.

"So am I." I said and I could swear I saw a small blush rush to her cheeks. I guess she knew I was flirting with her. She didn't seem to mind, though.

"So, WarMachine, huh? Like Colonel Rhodes from Iron Man?" She asked.

"Yes. Couldn't think of anything else. I wanted something original that was me, like you, you know? It just never came to me." I shrugged.

She grabbed herself a cup and I poured her ginger ale.

"The name doesn't matter. How you do in the game does." She said and took a sip. I did the same. It was really good.

"That's true." I said and finished my drink. I threw the cup in the trashcan and turned to face her again.

I decided to push my luck a little more.

"Hey, wanna dance?" I asked her.

She seemed to be thinking about my offer.

"Sure. Let's go." She said and threw her cup away as well. I followed her to the dance floor. I saw Ted dancing with Ki, Games was dancing with Moriarty and Jax, Wendel and Brian looked like they were having a contest of who can do more stupid looking move. It looked like Jax was winning.

Rapwnzel and I were having a blast dancing and goofing around. Then the DJ took the mic and said:

"This is for all the couples out here. A nice change of pace and a chance to give your feet a rest and catch your breath." And put on a slow love song. Rapwnzel and I stood in one place, looking at each other.

"We can go sit down if you want, we don't have to..." But before I could finish what I was going to say, she came closer to me, put her arms gently around my neck and started to sway gently to the song. I colected myself, put my hands on her waist and moved with her. We looked into each other's eyes and I still couldn't decide what color hers were. After a while she put her head on my chest. I was sure she could hear my heart racing.

The song ended and we slowly let go of each other.

"Thank you for the dance, Mike. It was nice."

"Yes, it was." I said.

She smiled once more and turned to leave.

"Wait!" I called after her.

She turned around and looked at me.

"I just...well...you know _my_ real name. I was hoping to get yours." _Great job, Wilson. Smooth._

"Trisha. Trisha Ashby." She told me and left. I just stood there like an idiot.

The party ended around 1 am, because we had practice in the morning.

I got to my room, took off my clothes and put my pjs on. I got into bed and threw the blanket over myself.

The last thing on my mind before I was carried off to sleep was Trisha Ashby.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of my alarm blaring filled my room. I woke up immidiatelly and snoozed it. I really needed a big shower, but I slept in, so a quick one would have to do. I quickly grabbed my things and ran to the bathroom.

After taking a five minute shower I ran back to my room and threw my clothes on. I stood in front of the mirror and put my FPS jacket on. I put my backpack on and left my room to go to practice in the FPS classroom. I checked my phone. Thank goodness I wasn't going to be late.

When I got there, I saw Brian talking to Games and Moriarty. Jax had his feet on his desk and was eating an apple. I waved at them and took a seat all the way on the left. I put my gear down and just waited.

Trisha was the last to come in. She quietly walked into the classroom and took a seat next to me

She smiled at me.

"Morning, Mike."

"Morning, Trish." I greeted back.

"How'd you sleep?" She asked.

"Like a corpse." I said.

She laughed a little.

That's when Brian spoke up.

"Alright, guys. Today, it's just us. No coach and no JV. Our first game is going to be capture the flag, so we're going to practice that 3 on 3. Jax, you're with me and Moriarty. Games, Mike and Rapwnzel, you're the other team. Bring it, people."

We played three on three in various teams and also played a couple games as a team against the bots. It went alright. I was adapting to my new teammates fairly quickly.

" Okay, guys, that's it for today. Good game, everyone." Brian told us after a while.

" GG." Said Jax.

I was collecting my gear, when Brian came to me.

" Good job out there, man." He told me.

" Thanks. I'll work on improving my sniper game. I'm no Jenny Matrix, but I'll get there. Even past that." I said and saw the look on his face.

" Sorry, man. I know you miss her. But at least you parted on good terms."

Brian nodded.

" Yeah, you're right. In both of those things. Keep working on the sniping. See you around." He said and left the classroom, leaving me alone there as everybody had already left.

I put my things in my bag, closed it and put it on. I gave the empty classroom one last look and left as well. As it was the first day of class, we had two periods free and then gaming history and that was it. I left the building and sat down on the lawn outside. It was a really nice day. I opened my backpack and pulled out a book and my headphones. I stuck the cord in my phone and started my favorite playlist.

I opened the book on the page marked by the bookmark and dove into it, completely forgetting about the world around me. I would look up from the book every now and then and just look at the students chillin' on campus, just like I was.

I continued reading my book, when a shade fell on me. I raised my gaze at the person and saw it was Ki.

" Hey, Ki. Can I help you with something?" I asked and put my headphones around my neck.

She smiled at me. I swear that girl is a ray of sunshine.

" I just noticed you sitting here all by yourself. I thought you'd like some company. Or did you want to be alone?"

I smirked and closed the book. I put it back into my backpack.

" No, it's alright, Ki. I don't mind company."

" Good." She said and sat down. " What were you reading?"

" The complete adventures of Sherlock Holmes."

" Oh, interesting. I always found the character fascinating. Imagined myself in his world. That would be exciting, don't you think?"

" I think so, yeah." I said.

Something caught my attention at one of the tables. It was Trisha with Allison. She was laughing at some story Ali was telling her. They seemed to be having a great time. I smiled a bit.

" You like her." Said Ki. It was a statement, not a question.

I turned my attention back to Ki.

" Who?"

" Rapwnzel." Ki said with a smile.

" Ki, I've been here for what? Three days?"

She shrugged.

" So? What does that have to do with anything?"

I gave a small laugh.

" Nothing. I'm just saying it's kind of a short time for that. Don't you think?" I asked.

" Why would it be? Ted asked me out the first day we met. Sometimes you don't need a lot of time. Just go with it. Don't fight it just because you think it's rushed or something."

 _Hmm. She has a point_. I thought.

" So you think I should ask Trisha out?" I asked Ki.

She smiled at me.

" Well, that's up to you, isn't it? We'll talk later." And with that she got up, waved and left.

I was still sitting on the ground, thinking.

 _Ah, what the hell, Ki is right._

I got up from the ground, grabbed my backpack and walked towards the girls.

As I was getting closer, they noticed me and turned their attention towards me. I came to the table and took a seat opposite them.

" Hey, girls."

" Hey, Mike" They said in unison.

" Can I hang with you?" I asked.

Allison shrugged.

" Sure, I don't mind. Trish?" Moriarty asked her friend.

" Of course. We're teammates." Trisha said and brushed some of her hair behind her right ear.

" Cool. Hey Allison, is it cool if I call you Ali?" I asked.

" I prefer Allison, but okay. But when playing, it's Moriarty." She told me.

I nodded my head.

" How are you spending the free time we have now before gaming history?" I asked them.

" I'm just gonna chill." Trisha said

" And I'm meeting Games in the cafeteria for lunch. In a moment actually. So, sorry, but I gotta go. See you both at GH." Allison said and left us.

" Bye, Allison." I said.

Trisha waved at her friend.

" Bye, Red." She called and smiled.

I turned to Trisha.

" So Ali and Games are an item?"

" Yes. They hit it off at the end of last year when Games finally mustered the courage to ask her out." Trisha said.

" Well, it's not as easy to collect the courage to ask a girl out." I told her.

She smirked.

" Really? How so?"

I copied her facial expression.

" It can be a little intimidating. Trust me, I know. I mean the asking is easy. But collecting courage to do it, that's something else."

" Oh yeah? And how many girls have you asked out?" She asked me, still smiling.

" Will you share as well?" I asked.

" I've never asked a girl out." Trisha said shrugging.

I laughed a little.

" Okay, now that I know that, will you tell me how many boys you've asked out when I tell you how many girls I've asked out?"

" Sure, no big deal."

I took a breath.

" Okay, so far I have asked three girls out. Dated two of them." I said.

" I have asked two boys out. Ended up dating one of them. The others asked me."

" Can't blame them." I said. _Man, did I say that out loud?_

Trisha smiled.

" Have you ever had a girl ask you out?" She asked me.

I shook my head no.

" Now, why don't I believe that?"

It was my turn to smile.

" I don't know, Trish. It just never happened. Well, it hasn't so far."

And so we talked and talked. About our hobbies, our families, movies, music, video games. It was going great. The more the end of our free two periods was nearing, the more I was thinking about what I wanted to do.

When Trisha was done telling me a story about her and one of her brothers baking a birthday cake for their mom and getting chocolate on almost the whole kitchen, I told myself it was now or never.

" Listen, Trish. I was thinking, would like to hang out with me tomorrow evening?"

" Aren't we hanging out right now?" She asked with a smirk on her face. She knew exactly what I had in mind and made me work and sweat for it.

" I mean, just the two of us... aw hell. I wanna ask you out. On a date. Would you go on a date with me tomorrow evening?"

 _There's that cute smile again._

" Yes, I'd like that, Mike."

" Great. Frag floor lounge seven o'clock tomorrow?" I asked?

" Sure, it's a date." Trisha said.

" Great." I looked at my phone. " We should get to gaming history."

" Okay, let's go."

We grabbed our things and started walking towards the building.

I couldn't help, but think about tomorrow. I had to make sure Trisha would like the date so there would be more of them.


End file.
